halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avery Johnson
escape from instalation 05 question? how do the Arbiter, Johnson, and miranda get back to earth from delta halo and how come in halo three you dont find 343 guilty spark until the 5th level because at the end of the second game he was with the arbiter, johnson and miranda SERGEANT SUPER BOUNCE!! Once I did the steps to warthog flying with the gernades at the beginning of outskirts on co-op I call it dogpile explosian were i kill my partner at the same spot when he has gernades and when it blows the corpses(and guns) fly all over. well i made the marines and the sargent on the pile and !!KABOOM!! all the people flew all over then i saw the sarge flying and when he touched the ground he bounced like people do when preforming a superbounce. user:the evil O,malley Boren's Syndrome was confirmed to be non canon by Bungie. why is it up here...? --1000 Sangheili what the hell are you talking about its been in the books and graphic novel. and those have all been confimred canon. Ralok] 03:07, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Bungie never liked the idea of Johnson being immune to the Flood. They sorta have been writing it off for the past few years, making it seem like he was less immune to the Flood, but more of a badass warrior who could take on all comers, which is probably why he the Paris/BS Spoof went down. It's somewhere in Halo.Bungie.Org, an interview with Joe Staten, I think. Gruntyking117 02:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Haircut? It appears as if in Halo 3 Johnson shaved his head, look at the silloette on the Halo 3 website. In the beginning of Halo 2 he had hair (as far as I can remember) think he shaved his 'stach too? -- Knuxchao 15:20, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Near the end of Halo 3, his cap is removed. He's balding! So he couldn't have shaved his head if his hair is naturally getting shaved! Kap2310 22:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Height- Pure Speculation Where did we get such an accurate height for Sergeant Johnson? When he stand side by side with the Chief he looks a foot shorter than him. Would it not be more appropriate to say 6ft+ ? :The height comes from Stephen Loftus's scale measurements, which are about as canon as you can get, since they are taken from the game itself. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 00:12, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Skin Johnson's skin in Halo 3 promotional pictures is nowhere near the shade it is in the previous games. Are the pictures off-colour, or is that intentional? 19:43, 31 August 2007 (UTC) It's just the lighting. StAraqiel 17:17, 17 December 2007 (UTC) oly oly oxen vree (or free?) Johnson propably knew the oly oly oxen vree in Halo O:FS because John could have told it to him. Or he remembered it, he had after all heard it once it in the book. :It was "free". Not vree, whatever that means. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 01:05, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Death Don't you guys think that his death was... unfitting for the sarge? I mean, taken out by a monitor... that sucks... I wanted him to go out with a bang.. I mean, if he activated the halos AFTER the flood had injured him... I'd like that death... but... taken out by 343?! Come on Bungie! You guys could've done better... AJ 02:54, 29 September 2007 (UTC) i think he is alive everyone throught he died in halo 1 but some how he servived and lived to fight anouther day. there is more then one vehical on the level aswel so he might had got on that and been as lucky as in the past and found a ship and killed lodes of stuff on the way. themaskedidiot :Sure... AJ. You keep complaining. :) At least he was killed by a main character, not some random alien/zombie/thing. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 03:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't think it was important how he died, just WHEN. Johnson, though mostly the Master Chief's friend, was sort of a mentor. He was one of those guides that the Chief had throughout the games, and though he was a good soldier, he had to die. When the Chief and the Arbiter escape the Ark, there's nothing holding them back - they just have to complete their mission. Johnson died in the line of duty, which I think is a good enough death for him. Blackhawk003 06:02, 29 September 2007 (UTC) i agree. Johnson is one bravo alpha marine, but more importantly, a dedicated marine. I believe he would've been happy dying for the cause. However, I don't think Sergeant Major Johnson wanted to get killed by the "lightbulb". I don't think many people want to get killed ever...but stuff happens. Honestly I think he should have been killed by Truth, and then Miranda should have either survived or gone down like daddy. 207.255.182.198 05:59, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Hey the mention of the two scripted un-avoidable deaths in halo CE seem to have been removed. Why is that? I Think it proves the Sarge can survive ever scriped deaths. HE WILL RETURN DAMMIT!! Please dont shoot that down, leave me my theories please.SargeLIVES 21:13, 1 November 2007 (UTC) move to delete 'The not-so-Invincible Johnson' The "The not-so-Invincible Johnson" section is pure speculation with minute-to-no canon foundation. Should we delete it? --WTRiker 23:43, 19 October 2007 (UTC) IT was based around the fact he was invincible in Halo 2, a note worthy piece of information.--Ajax 013 10:50, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Spartan laser Hey, cause his got Borens syndrome dya think that why he can handle the Spartan laser? LIke Fuel rod What?! He seems to use the Spartan Laser very effectively... and he can't use fuel rod guns, what the hell?! These have nothing to do with Borens Syndrome. Make sense the next time you want to make a point. --Ajax 013 10:50, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Survival glitch? Some news on HBO a while ago centered around a group of people who managed to keep the Sarge alive after he got killed by 343 Guilty Spark; they even managed to get him to shoot the turret on the Warthog during the escape sequence. Has anyone else managed to do this?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 22:23, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Did they, I never knew, I thought he was killed and now you said he's mortally wounded. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:32, 1 November 2007 (UTC) The forum has locked out regestry curse them I MUST KNOW HOW!!SargeLIVES 22:20, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I forget how it's done, but there's a way where if you kill him before the cutscene, he'll be alive afterwards. From there, you can watch this video to find out how, or for more hyelp, instructions, click here. ;) --Charles II 00:33, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Spartan I status: Confirmed. I added in his bio that he was a confirmed member of Project: ORION, otherwise known as the Spartan-I program. See P:O for confirmation quote. Working on updating sources. I don't remember Bungie confirming that he was a Spartan 1. Even if it is true which i think is a possibility how is some experiments on him make him immune to the Flood? The Sarge The Sarge was born in the hood, influenced by his aunt, goes on a drinking binge, breaks a bouncer's arms, and is found lying in a gutter... wow. [[User:Sgt.johnson|'Don't Mess With The Sarge']] My Comm Line 16:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :AND he's the first character to get laid in any of the Halo Novels so far. Spartan-117's had three books and still hasn't gotten it on, and The Sarge gets some action in his very first book. Of course, it makes sense for someone named Johnson. when did he get laid? dont remmeber that part its been so long scince i read that book. Contact Harvest, near the end of the last chapter.Bllasae 05:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Trivia source citation? What are the two occasions in H:CE where he automatically dies? Admittedly, it's been a while since I played it, but I can't remember them. Unless you're talking about Jenkins' headcam, which we all know he survived, and the Legendary ending, which isn't canon. --Pcm979 00:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Hm... I remember the first level... I saw him twice, but thats because he was a randomly generated marine and the fact is... he wasn't invincible. AJ 01:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I thought Bungie has mention that there are Marines with AJ model. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:28, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I know that random Sarges are spawned and I know that they can die during the course of gameplay, but I want to know about the two times they are said to have to die.--Pcm979 12:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Uh... never except for the time when he "officialy" died. AJ 13:40, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::So, the piece of trivia is wrong?--Pcm979 14:20, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Why the picture change?? Why on Earth, was the picture changed for this article? The old picture was way more bad ass, now there's a dull screen shot of him from Halo 3. I know it's nice getting lot's of screen shots from halo 3, but cmon. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 08:07, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I agree, but just don't get to concern about it, we know it's him. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 12:53, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Guys, I mean to say, can anyone help put back that pic with the light blue background with Johnson holding an Assault Rifle? That pic sucks by the looks of it. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 01:33, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::That picture of SgtMaj Johnson has waaaay to much lighting on it and doesn't really show what he really looks like. General TonyTalk 12/08/2007 :::If it's "waaay too much lighting on it" you'd better change all the pics to "waay less lighting". [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 01:39, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well my picture has good lighting, showing off Avery's true skin tone. General TonyTalk 12/08/2007 Bungie woudn't have put the offic pic up if they think it's crap! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 04:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) That picture of SgtMaj Johnson has waaaay to much lighting on it and doesn't really show what he really looks like. I couldn't agree with that. Well my picture has good lighting, showing off Avery's true skin tone. Or that. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:59, 20 December 2007 (UTC) "Bloopers" http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Avery_J._Johnson&diff=303245&oldid=302951 <- Any idea why User:Bllasae deleted the bit about Johnson calling the Arbiter "Chief" deleted? Lack of notability? --Andrew Nagy 13:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :There was no evidence to prove anything, and also shouldn't be posted in the character's page, but instead on the level that he made the mistake. Bllasae 06:12, 12 March 2008 (UTC) That's Trivia? Anyone think we move the part in trivia section of the article that tells about the glitch? (The really big trivia piece.) It seems...out of place. Should we make a new section for it?User:imperialscouts Theory It is my theory that Johnson suffered mental trauma during the ORION program due to his overeaction response to his Aunt's death. Anyone else concur? Spartan 501 04:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) The reason he asked to stay behind... I think Bungie wanted to make it very, very clear that he had died, and was not coming back. No one, not even Sgt. Johnson. why is johnson so badass? now johnson is the the baddest of the asses but why is that? personally i think that johnson is a spartan I. what does every one else think? is it a spartan one, because hes black (no offence to anyone) or somthing else??? o P.S. does anyone think that mendez is a spartan one? age ok it says he was born before 2480 so wouldn't that make him 72 or older? how come he doesn't look so old?Yuhi33 03:02, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Good point. Elite's Rule 00:42, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Same reason MC is in his early 40's but physically in his 20's. All to do with space travel and the fact that humans can live up to 150 now. Possible trivia In December of 2005, there was a killed-in-action African-American Master Sergeant named A. Johnson. Though this is probably coincidence, should this be noted? Out of the 3,200 dead soldiers in the Iraq War (which is a disappointment of a war if you ask me), the odds are low for an African-American solder to be be ranked as a Master Sergeant and have the initial "A." with the last name of "Johnson". 03:15, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *No. For one thing, he was a Master Sergeant, not a Sergeant Major. For another, he's dead. I don't think that fighting for his country earns him a mention in a trivia section. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh phooey, I always get the ranks of Master Sergeant and Sergeant Major mixed up. I don't mean to mention that the guy in Iraq died, I mean to mention the coincidence of name and rank, like they do on the Marcus Banks article. 03:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Video Hi, I started a video showing Johnson's abilities in the image & video gallery. I'm inviting anyone who wants to join! Right now it's more of an introduction to the character, I think we can add more clips and photos to visualize him and improve the article. JonaR 14:44, 17 February 2008 (UTC) GO SARG. sarg. is my favorite non-mastercheif character best black dude in any video game. ever. Name "Junior" is his middle name, hence the "Avery J. Johnson", not "Avery Johnson J.". Go to Halo Graphic Novel, Page 122, hit cntrl+F (this works for Mozilla Firefox, but I don't know about other internet browsers), and enter "Johnson" in the pop-up search bar. If you scroll through all times the word "Johnson" is used, it's always as a last name, not a middle. Any time "Junior" is used, it's a middle name, not a last name. 02:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorted out in #Halopedia. 03:11, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *If we're using Junior like it is in Martin Luther King Junior, maybe we should move the page to Avery Johnson Jr.?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 21:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :His full name is Avery Johnson Junior. Trust me, I'm a junior too. :P -- Sgt.johnson 21:26, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *If Junior is his real last name, then why does he identify himself as "Avery J. Johnson" in First Strike, and referred to in Contact Harvest as "Staff Sergeant Johnson" instead of Staff Sergeant Junior?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 22:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :... Junior is a title, not a last name. -- Sgt.johnson 22:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Height Yo, can we get a reference for his height of 5'11? Oh, and PS, no way he died in 2553. -- Sgt.johnson 01:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :How could he have not died in 2553? I'm not trying to say you're wrong, but you showed no reason he couldn't've died in 2553. 02:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Halo 3 was in November/December 2552, as it took place only two weeks after Halo 2. -- Sgt.johnson 02:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::I was under the impression it took place after an unspecified amount of time after Halo 2. I guessed three to four months. Where does it say that? I'd like to update my perspective on Halo's timeline. 02:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Halo: Uprising. Oh, and according to 306, it occurs around November 9th. -- Sgt.johnson 02:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC)